finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cross-slash (Cloud ability)
Cross Slash , also written as Cross-slash and localized as Slayer, is a recurring attack in the series, usually a powerful non-elemental sword attack. It first debuted in Final Fantasy VII as Cloud Strife's second Limit Break, and usually appears when the character himself appears. In several appearances, Cross Slash is normally a nod to its Japanese name, where the kanji for "wicked/bad luck" (凶) itself when the attack is successfully executed. In some cases, the attack's slashing patterns may or may not literally trace out the kanji, while on the other hand the kanji visual may be absent. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Cross-slash, originally Cross Slash in the demo release, is the second Limit Break of the first tier of limits for Cloud. It is obtained after using Braver eight times, and it deals damage equal to 3.25 times that of a normal physical attack as well as inflicting Paralyze on an enemy. In the demo release it was Braver, rather than Cross Slash, that inflicted Paralyze. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII While wearing the SOLDIER First Class garb, Lightning has access to Slayer which is the finishing attack for Heavy Slash. Its animation is cross-over between Braver and Cross Slash where Lightning jumps into the air, like in Braver, but the finishing animation is that of the Cross Slash. It does double the damage of a regular Heavy Slash, but can only be used on a staggered opponent. Final Fantasy Tactics Cross Slash is a Limit ability of Soldier, better known as Cloud, which can only be used once he is equipped with the Materia Blade. It has a range and effect of 2, speed of 25, and requires 200 JP to use. It inflicts non-elemental damage to up to two enemies. Dissidia Final Fantasy Cross Slash is an HP attack of Cloud. It is one of his two initial HP attacks, and hits the opponent up to three times. It requires 180 AP to master this attack and requires 20 CP to be equipped. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cross Slash returns as an HP Attack for Cloud. Like most moves in ''Dissidia 012, the tracking has been improved. Should Cloud miss a slash, he dashes a short distance toward the opponent on each subsequent slash. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2015) Cross Slash the HP attack used by Cloud initially. It functions exactly as it did in the PSP games. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Cross-Slash is one of Cloud's signature abilities, a Strength ability card and an ability used by the summon stone, Cloud I. The ability card was made available from red chocobos during the Final Fantasy VII Event: ''Operation Jenova. The summon stone was only made obtainable during a pre-registration event for the initial release of Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. It damages enemies with a non-elemental attack formed by lunging and making three slashes to resemble the form of an X. When summoning Cloud I, Cloud greatly damages enemies with the Cross-Slash. ''Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Cross-slash is one of Cloud's Soul Break abilities. Cloud is only able to use Cross-slash when he is equipped with the Hardedge (VII), although in the Japanese client he can then learn it to use with other weapons. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Other appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Kingdom Hearts'' series When fought as a boss in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, Cloud uses a three-hit combo attack similar to Cross Slash. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and it's remake Re:Chain of Memories, Cloud uses Cross Slash as a Sleight when fought as a boss. By using Cloud's summon card in his own Sleights, Sora is able to call on Cloud to use Cross Slash and Cross Slash+ (a version that involves Cloud warping next to an enemy before unleashing the attack). In this series, the signature kanji visual the attack gives out is often absent, while Cloud's slashing pattern for the technique is still the same throughout. The technique is also often written as "Cross-slash" with a hyphen in those cases. Cloud also performs Cross-slash with the three attack motions (a downward slash, one-handed outward slash, then lifting slash) used during the Double Cut Materia. ''Guardian Cross Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Cloud will be able to use Cross-Slash as one of his available special moves. As with his other specials, this move can be powered up by his limit charge move, causing more damage and knockback. The kanji drawn also cannot be flipped in accordance to Cloud's orientation on the screen. Gallery FFVII Cross-slash.png|''Final Fantasy VII. Limit Break Storyboard FFVII Sketches 1.jpg|Concept art for ''Final Fantasy VII. LRFFXIII Slayer.png|''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFT Cross-Slash.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. Dissidia Cloud Cross Slash.jpg|Dissidia Final Fantasy'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015-Cross-Slash.jpg|''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). DFFOO Cross-slash.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Cross Slash.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Cross Slash - Cloud SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVII. FFAB Cross Slash - Cloud SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVII. FFAB Cross-Slash - Cloud UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR) FFVII. Cross Slash Brigade.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade''. FFAB Cross-Slash - Cloud Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Cross-Slash - Cloud Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Slayer - Lightning Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Slayer - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Cross-Slash - Cloud Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Cross-Slash - Cloud Legend UR+ 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Cross-Slash - Cloud Legend UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Cross-slash - Cloud Legend UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+ Legend) FFVII. Cross-Slash2 Brigade.png|In-game in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFRK Cross Slash Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Cross-Slash EA.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Cross Slash.png|Soul Break version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Ehrgeiz Cross Slash.png|Cross Slash in Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Ehrgeiz True Cross Slash.png|True Cross-slash in Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. KH Cross Slash.png|''Kingdom Hearts. KHII Cross-Slash.png|Kingdom Hearts II. SSB4 Cross Slash.jpg|Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Trivia *Zack's default Limit Break in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- (Chain Slash) has a similarity with Cloud's Cross-slash. The slashes that Zack will perform in Chain Slash correspond to the stroke order of the Japanese kanji that appears in Cloud's Cross-slash Limit Break. *In ScrewAttack!'s Link VS Cloud | DEATH BATTLE! | ScrewAttack!, Cloud performs Cross Slash during the battle, named "Cross-Slash" in the video. References Category:Signature abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Final Fantasy VII Limits